


My Boyfriend's A Ghoul

by TheGoodKindOfNerdy



Series: Voltron Junk [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tokyo Ghoul, Ghouls, Keith is a ghoul, M/M, Random - Freeform, klance, oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 12:28:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13636305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoodKindOfNerdy/pseuds/TheGoodKindOfNerdy
Summary: idk, some random thing i came up with after drawing Kaneki Ken. you do not really need any knowledge of Tokyo Ghoul to read this.Lance stared at the alleyway, looking at the ghoul, eyes wide as he recognized his boyfriend."Keith?"





	My Boyfriend's A Ghoul

Lance’s eyes widened as he watched the dark haired male devour the blonde girl. Lance swallowed and turned to leave when the dark haired male turned, eyes black except for the direct center where t was red. LAnce’s eyes widened even more as he recognized the male.

 

“Keith?” Lance asked, voice shaking.

 

~~~~

 

Lace laughed with Pidge as they walked to their hangout space. Because of the amount of teenagers in their living area, the town had made a coffee shop/ arcade shop store where teenagers could hang out at for five dollars and hour per teen.

 

LAnce’s group of friends, meaning he, Pidge, Hunk, Keith, Shiro, Rolo, Shay, Rax, Lotor, Florona and Matt all hung out there a lot. The people who owned the store knew all of them by name now and would always stop on their break to talk to them. 

 

Lance ran into  the store, paying as he ran into their claimed table. LAne gave his boyfriend, Keith, a huge hug, resting his head on his shoulder. Keith laughed as Pidgeon came flying from nowhere, landing on Shiro’s lap.

 

Shiro raised an eyebrow and looked at his boyfriend MAtt. “I am your child, you are my dad.” Pidge stated and the table laughed. Hunk walked in holding Shay’s hand and they both raised an eyebrow at the bird sitting on Shiro’s lap and then laughed.

 

They ordered pizza and migrated to the gaming area. Keith sat on Lance’s lap as he grabbed a remote. Matt sat on Shiro’s la and also grabbed a remote. Keith and Matt started playing Call Of Duty, joining opposite teams. 

 

In the end, Keith’s team won, Matt’s losing in a landslide. Matt frowned. “That’s not fair. You ust hid in that one bedroom the whole time.” Matt complained. Keith stuck his tongue out. “Well, that’s how you win.” 

 

Their pizza came and Keith scrunched his nose at the food. “Uh, i’ll pass.” KEith said disgusted. Lance signed. “Keith, babe. You gotta  eat. You haven’t been eating a lot.” Lance said and everyone turned to Keith who shifted uncomfortably on Lance’s lap.

 

“I ate before i came.” Keith claimed and everyone signed. KEith held out his arm. “Look, i’m not losing weight or anything. Besides, blegh,  _ pizza? _ I’m good.” Lance signed and nodded, grabbing a big piece of pizza. 

 

“Okay.” Lance said. Pidge reached forward and cut her finger on the pizza cutter. “Aw, shit.” She muttered, drawing her finger back. Keith looked up immediately and a low, hungry growl came out, too quiet for anyone to hear. 

 

Lance handed her a napkin to cover her finger with. Pidge thanked him, then glared at the pizza cutter. Keith cleared his throat and looked back at his game, sighing as he started a round on his own.

 

~~~

 

A waiter came over, giving them their sodas, Shiro and Matt their tea, and Keith his coffee. Keith smiled brightly as he grabbed the coffee and thanked the blonde waiter. 

 

The blonde giggled at his politeness and twirled her blonde pigtail. “It’s no problem. I hope you like it though, my father tries to make the best.” she said and Keith smiled more, nodding his head. Lance looked at the girl and frowned.

 

Something about the girl made him feel off. Yeah, she felt normal, but it was the way Keith was looking at her, like she was everything, his eyes roaming her hungrily, Lance didn’t like that and was more then happy when the girl left.

 

Soon after that, everyone dispersed to go home, as it was getting really dark out and it was unsafe to walk home so late with ghouls existing and all. Lance said goodbye to Keith, giving him a quick kiss with promises to meet up later. 

 

After ten minutes of walking hme, LAnce realized he forgot his phone at the store and started back. After grabbing his phone and heading home for the second time, he heard a scream close to him and froze. “Shit.” he muttered as he realized it was now pitch black and he was alone. 

 

He slowly continued until he passed an alleyway. 

 

Lance’s eyes widened as he watched the dark haired ghoul devour the blonde girl from before. Lance swallowed and turned to leave when the dark haired male turned, eyes black except for the direct center where t was red. LAnce’s eyes widened even more as he recognized the male.

 

“Keith?” Lance asked, voice shaking.

 

KEith’s eyes widened as his ghoul eyes locked with LAnce’s blue, human ones. LAnce was frozen in his spot as Keith stood up, wiping blood from his lips. “LAce listen--” “YOU LIED TO ME!” Lance shouted as Keith took a step forward.

 

Keith bit his lip and shook his head. “I didn’t want you to--” “I WOULDN’T HAVE LEFT! FOR GOD FUCKING SAKE, I  _ TOLD _ YOU MY COUSINS WERE GHOULS. YOU LIED TO ME!” Lance yelled out, taking a step back as Keith grew nearer.

 

“Lance i just wanted to protect you.” Keith sated. LAnce frowed. “ _ Why _ would you need to protect me?” Lance asked.

 

Keith opened his mouth to speak but stopped as something moved behind LAnce. “OTHER WARDS!” KEith yelled as he pushed LAnce to the side, another ghoul attacking KEith. 

 

Keith growled out as the unknown ghoul punched him. Keith summoned his kagune, which was two bright red crab-like things poking out from his shoulders. The other ghoul summoned his own kagune, which was two tentacle-like things coming from the bottom of his back. 

 

“Lance, please run.” KEith pleaded and LAnce  _ did not _ need to be told twice, running out of there crazy fast.

 

~~~

 

“Keith! What happened?” Shiro asked worried the next day. Lance bit his lip. “Some dudes cornered us after last night. I hid but they go to Keith.” Lance said. Keith thanked LAnce with his eyes. “Yeah, uh, that’s what happened.” Keith agreed.

 

~~~

 

“I forgie you, okay? Now stop sending me flowers.” Lance said, throwing the boquet of flowers from his locker to Keith. Keith just grinned. “Okay~” Keith said, side-hugging Lance.

Lance signed and wrapped his arms around his slightly shorter boyfriend. “It’s okay. Uh, also, i accidently found some other Ghouls that found an easier way of not starving. They just, well, they eat dead people, like people who’ve commited suicide, so you don’t have to, uh kill anyone.” Keith smiled slightly.

 

“Thanks Lance. And, i won’t ever eat anyone you or i care about, so, don’t like, worry.” Lance laughed and hugged Keith tighter. “You’re seriously okay with this?” Keith asked and LAnce shrugged. “More or less.” Lance answered and they went to class.

**Author's Note:**

> KITTENS! DID YOU LIKE IT? IDK IF I'LL CONTINUE THIS SO IF YOU WANT ME TOO, JUST COMMENT. ALSO, I WROTE A KLANGST ONESHOTS SERIES SO CHECK THAT OUT PLEASE! HAVE A NICE NIGHT (OR DAY) 
> 
> -L


End file.
